Precious
by subaruxkamui4ever
Summary: Persona 3 fanfiction! Akihiko Sanada x Minato Arisato yaoi. Set early on in the game, Minato begans to feel differently about Akihiko after he almost loses the older boy forever. Rating for language.
1. Chapter 1

Author: Evil Day

Title: Precious

Rating: PG-13 for boys touching/kissing, language

Disclaimer: Persona 3 and all Shin Megami Tensei titles are the property of Atlus. Not me. Wouldn't cha know it?

Summary: AkihikoxMinato Tension and angst abounds, (woot/dance), as Minato realizes how he truly feels after almost losing Akihiko forever.

Author disclaimer: All submissions from Evil Day are works of fiction. All characters mentioned are of legal age of consent in the state of California, regardless of the canon age given in the original work. This includes the work itself and any comments posted afterward.

Spoilers: None, really, I suppose technically, up to July 2009, maybe. Set when the only available party members are Junpei, Akihiko, Mitsuru, Fuuka, and Yukari. Yeah…pretty much the beginning.

* * *

"Oh, no…it looks like you guys got separated." Fuuka's voice crackled and spat over the wavelength.

"Shit," Minato whispered under his breath. There was no way the rest of his party would be all right here. They'd never gone so high in Tartarus before, and each battle had been a struggle to survive up until this point.

"It's my fault…we should have come back on the last floor."

Minato heard a static silence, and then finally Fuuka responded. "Everyone's all right. They're all on the same floor as you. Just keep searching until you find everyone and come back."

"Right…" Without a second thought, Minato ran at full speed into the darkened hallway. Several paths opened up and forked off as he continued, but the telltale sounds of battle and Junpei's cocky voice told him which way to go, and he quickly veered off to the right.

"Get back here, you son of a bitch!"

Minato ran into a large, dead end room just in time to watch Junpei deliver the final blow.

"Junpei! Are you all right?"

As if expecting to see him there, Junpei glanced over his shoulder at Minato with a confident expression.

"No problem!" He gave a thumbs-up and grinned, and Minato couldn't help but give him a small smile back. Junpei said and did a large number of things that drove Minato crazy most of the time, but he was irreplaceable, nonetheless, both in the team and in Minato's life.

"Come on…we have to find Akihiko-senpai and Yukari."

"I'm here!" Yukari's voice echoed towards them from a hidden hallway, and within moments she was in view, running towards Minato and Junpei with her bow in hand. "This way's a dead end." She slowed to a stop and placed her hands on her thighs, trying to catch her breath. "Where's Akihiko-senpai?" she asked, looking back and forth between the two boys.

"We haven't found him yet," Junpei began, but before he could finish, Minato took off at a run down the only hallway that they hadn't searched out yet.

"Come on, we have to keep looking!" he called back, motioning for the other two to follow. Sharply clattering footsteps behind him made him feel more at ease, but there was an unrest inside of him that tugged and pulled at the frail stitching holding his soul together. Akihiko-senpai was normally the first to find Minato if they happened to get separated, and for him to be missing for this long…

"This isn't like him…" Minato dashed through a large room, avoiding a small group of shadows as he ran along the wall, leading Junpei and Yukari around them. They made it past the shadows unnoticed, but just as Minato made a sharp left, he found what he had been so desperately searching for.

"Akihiko-senpai!"

Yukari's scream rang in Minato's ear, punctuating the moment with a raw finality. It was enough for even Minato to stand silent and still for just a few small seconds, taking in the scene. He felt as though he'd been slapped in the face by reality.

Surrounded by a group of five shadows, Akihiko was standing, but just one look told Minato that it wouldn't be for much longer. Blood tricked down over his temple from a cut on the side of his forehead, running in tiny rivulets down his cheek. His hands were up in front of his face in a boxer's stance, but he heard Yukari call his name and he looked up just in time to see Minato and the others enter the room.

"Senpai!" Junpei stepped forward, but instead of making an attack he glanced over to see if Minato would give an order. Just then, Akihiko's legs finally gave out, and he shuddered as he fell to his knees.

Before Minato could even decide to run he was suddenly kneeling at Akihiko's side. He hadn't been more than ten or fifteen feet away from the battle, but the shadows were closing in on him, circling around like vultures. Minato dashed through them all and bent down, ignoring them completely as he took Akihiko's arm, careful to avoid his hands and the deadly weapons he wore on them.

"Minato…I don't know where they all came from." Akihiko's eyes met Minato's, and the look that Minato saw in that gaze made him see stars. Akihiko's face held a number of fleeting emotions, but the one that threw Minato so hard was the panic, the fear that consumed his face. Never once had Akihiko been afraid, and the moment that Minato realized that it was true, that the older boy might not have made it had he not come at that moment, a surge of anger filled him to his very core.

He stood up and turned, facing the shadows that swarmed all around. Without hesitation, he moved to stand in front of Akihiko, determined to protect him, and to make sure each and every shadow suffered for causing such an emotion in such an undeserving person. He could hear Junpei calling him, could hear Yukari's frightened voice trying to reach him, but there was nothing that could stop him.

In a flash he put the evoker to his head, never once questioning his ability or his decision. He was free of doubt and fear, for Akihiko's sake. For Akihiko-senpai.

"Orpheus!"

Minato pulled the trigger, transferring his rage and his resolve to his trusted other self.

The next few moments descended into a whirlwind of blinding heat and frantic shrieks of agony. Through Minato's blurred vision he saw each and every shadow in the room engulfed in a blaze of crimson flames. They only lived for a few seconds after the wave of fire claimed them, but for that short amount of time they screamed and wailed, sounding almost human in their terror and pain.

Dissolving into ash and scattering across the stone floor, the remains of the shadows swirled and spun as the sheer force of the fire spell halted suddenly and disappeared like a lost wind. The air became stale again, as it always was inside the monstrous building, but a hint of something singed remained and lingered under the noses of Minato and his group of friends.

"Akihiko-senpai…are you all right?" Yukari's shaky voice made both Minato and Akihiko glance over to where the girl stood with Junpei. The two of them looked visibly shaken, but they were unhurt, and Akihiko became top priority.

"I'm fine…I was just taken by surprise that's all. It's my own fault…" Akihiko wore a strained smile, and he moved to stand up but Minato stepped up and took his upper arm before he could try it on his own. "Thanks…I owe you one."

Minato shook his head. "It's my fault." He let go of Akihiko, who had regained composure of his stance. "Can you make it back?"

Akihiko waved a hand towards Minato, brushing off the concern. "I'm all right."

"I know where the access point is." Junpei motioned back into the hallway where they'd come from. "Follow me!"

The other three ran off after Junpei, swiftly navigating the murky hallways and ever shifting layout of Tartarus. Minato kept an eye on Akihiko until they were safely back on the bottom floor, watching him for any signs of fatigue or further injury.

They reunited with Fuuka and Mitsuru outside the school gate just in time for the Dark Hour to come to a close. The tower of Tartarus trembled and shifted awkwardly, until finally it was nothing more than Gekkoukan High school once more.

"Let me see…" Minato motioned for Akihiko to stand still, and he closely inspected the cut on the older boy's forehead. "It's minor…but I'll clean it when we get back to the dorm."

"No, it's nothing…don't worry about it." Akihiko made an odd face, somewhat embarrassed by all the attention.

"No! I made a mistake…" Minato shocked himself and his friends with the tone in his voice, but he was determined. "I should have taken us back to the bottom before all this happened…I'm responsible. I'll take responsibility for your injury…" Feeling very strange that something as small as a simple cut could cause him to feel so distraught, Minato looked away from Akihiko and addressed the group. "Come on…let's go back."

* * *

The dorm was dark and silent when they returned. Yukari, Junpei, and Fuuka said quick goodnights, while Mitsuru disappeared behind the front counter for a few moments. She approached Minato only to wordlessly give him a first aid kit and a small, reassuring smile.

"Goodnight…" Minato whispered after her, not sure if she heard him or not in her ascent towards the girls' dorm. He turned around to find Akihiko waiting silently on the couch in the sitting room, hands folded over his knees.

"Hey…thank you," Minato said as he sat down next to Akihiko, trying to avoid his eyes. It was too difficult for him, and within moments he found himself searching the dark depths, looking for traces of that obscene emotion he'd witnessed earlier that evening in Tartarus. It was gone from Akihiko's features and seemed to be completely forgotten, but still the guilt crept around in Minato's soul and ate away at undernourished places.

"For what?" Akihiko looked honestly confused, and he watched as Minato opened the box Mitsuru had given him.

Minato dug around until he found an antiseptic packet, which he ripped open and applied to Akihiko's forehead.

"For letting me do this. I know its kind of…well, it's not much, but…it's the best I can do to…show you how sorry I am. And maybe…" Minato brushed at the cut with the cloth, which wasn't deep at all, and the blood came clean off. "Maybe I'm doing it for me, too. I can't take back what happened to you."

"Minato…it's not your fault we were separated. It can happen at anytime."

Minato pulled back, balling up the disposable cloth and clenching it into his fist.

"I know…but just before we went up that last staircase, I thought to myself that it was the wrong thing to do. I knew you all were tired, and I…went anyway. That's why it's my fault."

Akihiko sat back against the couch, studying Minato's face with a serious expression.

"That spell…" he mused, seemingly to himself.

"What?"

"That spell, the one your persona used…what in the world was it?"

That particular detail had been the farthest thing from Minato's mind, but at the mention he frowned, thinking back. "I don't really know. I didn't…really give a command. I was so angry then, with the shadows, and with myself. I just called him, and it happened."

Akihiko blinked, trying to understand. "Do you remember thinking anything? What were your intentions? Besides destroying the shadows, of course."

Minato revisited the moment, feeling a surge of the emotion he'd felt earlier. The moment he pulled the trigger of the evoker, one thought had been very steady and absolute. It sang and spun around in his skull, and he was hesitant at first to share it. It was a strange thing for him to say to anybody, let alone an upperclassman.

"I was thinking…for Akihiko-senpai. I was thinking I had to protect you…no matter what." Minato looked down at the coffee table next to where he sat, cheeks burning with an unknown hesitation.

Akihiko shifted and sat forward on the couch, closer to Minato, who looked up suddenly at the unexpected move. His eyes met his senpai's; dark, unreadable, and as reflective as a mirror. He saw himself in that reflection and paused, feeling his heat stop momentarily.

"You know…I've never once regretted the decision to make you leader."

"…"

"I was hesitant at first, but you had already been leading the group for so long I thought it might be better to leave it that way. And I was still recovering, anyway."

Minato wanted to say something, although he wasn't sure what. He felt he ought to, just to make sure that Akihiko knew he was still listening, but something had a hold on his throat and wasn't letting go. Perhaps it was his guilt, but he thought that it didn't feel right. It felt like…it was Akihiko himself. It had always been difficult for Minato to look him in the eye directly, but now that they were so close, on the couch with nothing at all in between them save a few inches of empty space…Minato was having a difficult time just breathing properly.

"Um…"

"What I mean is…I still don't regret it. I know we don't know each other that well…not nearly as well as you know Yukari or Junpei, but…I've learned enough about you in the time we've known each other to be able to trust you, as the leader. I know you wouldn't intentionally put any of us in danger."

Minato nodded, still trying to regain control over his vocal chords. Clearing his throat, he mustered up enough willpower to voice himself shortly.

"Thank you, senpai."

Akihiko shook his head. "I should be thanking you. You saved my life." He stood up from the couch, straightening out his clothes. "It's late. You should get some rest."

Minato felt instantaneous relief as well as a nagging sense of separation when Akihiko stood up, but he followed suit and said goodnight to the older boy before turning and heading for the stairs.

"Oh, wait." Minato turned just in time to see Akihiko digging around in his pocket. "I forgot to give you this."

"What is it?"

Akihiko held out his hand, revealing a jagged purple stone. "It's an amethyst. I saw it in that room when I was trying to find you in Tartarus. I stopped to pick it up, and that's when…when all those shadows appeared. Anyway…here." He took Minato's hand and put the stone against his palm, closing his limp fingers around it with a searching stare that Minato couldn't drag his eyes away from. "You can use this, I'm sure."

Without another word, Akihiko was gone, walking up the staircase and disappearing into the shadows that laced the walls and floors of the dorm at such a late hour. Minato watched him go, unable to move from where he stood until his senpai was out of sight completely.

* * *

"Oh, my goodness…look at this!"

The older woman who ran the antique shop in Paulownia mall dug through the box of stones Minato had brought. She exclaimed over a few of them, lifting them up to light every once in awhile.

"Where did you come by all of these? They're beautiful…they're not tumbled or cut, but they're all the real thing, that's for sure." She turned over the box carefully over the counter and spread the stones out on the glass, separating them into groups.

"Well…" Minato rubbed the back of his neck nervously, trying to come up with a much more plausible story than, 'I found them inside a giant tower crawling with monsters'. "They were given to me by a friend."

"I see." The storeowner sifted through the stones one more time, admiring them privately. "This one is especially exquisite." She picked up a piece of amethyst and rolled it around in her palm a few times, watching the bright, fluorescent store light glitter and sparkle off the rough planes and edges of the rock.

Minato recognized it as the one Akihiko had given him. Mitsuru had advised him earlier to take any precious items found in Tartarus to this antique store, assuring Minato that the woman who owned it would know what to give him in return. Still…Minato had felt strangely taking in that particular piece of amethyst. Akihiko had given it to him, and there was something odd about the way he had done it. It felt as thought it were for him, personally, and that it wasn't meant to be given away, for whatever purpose.

"This is amethyst…I trust you know that, yes?" The woman looked into Minato's eyes, piercing his thoughts straight through the heart.

Minato nodded, unable to escape her pinning stare.

"Someone gave these stones to you?"

"…Yes."

"Hm." She set the stone down, not part of any group but separate from the other stones. It sat alone on the glass counter, singing silently to Minato, who stared at it and tried his hardest not to snatch it up.

"What do you know of amethysts?"

"Um…they're purple?" Minato wasn't at all learned in the ways of precious rocks and gems, but clearly the storeowner was, and she nodded at him approvingly.

"Yes…but what do they do?"

Minato shook his head, confused. "I don't know."

"Well…amethysts are very special. They keep away panic and keep your mind clear. They also protect against attacks…perhaps it's something you can use."

It wasn't a question, and with a nervous gulp Minato nodded, wondering just how much she knew.

"But," she continued, "a gifted amethyst is different. When someone gives you an amethyst, it means they trust you with their life."

"It does?" Minato watched the old woman with wide eyes, suddenly devastated with curiosity as to what other esoteric knowledge she might be able to give him. "What…what else does it mean?"

The woman eyed him with a suspicious smile, but she picked up the stone and admired it once more, holding it between her thumb and forefinger.

"Amethysts are strange stones…they are technically a quartz, but there are strong differences. To give someone another form of quartz, say, a rose quartz, well, that would be an obvious gesture. But the amethyst is a very…ambiguous gift. The best way I can describe it would be to tell you that the person who gave you this feels very strongly about you…but to know whether they mean friendship or something else…"

"…Something else?" Those familiar feelings rose to the surface once more, just as they had on that night when Minato was so close to Akihiko.

"Well, it's not clear, just from this." She smiled at him honestly this time, and held the stone out to him. "Either way, I suppose you'd better keep this one for yourself."

Reaching out, he took the amethyst and put it in his pocket, feeling lightheaded. How could she tell all of that, just from a stone? She had said that Akihiko trusted him with his life, and Minato knew that it was true.

"Um…do you think that the person who gave me this…well…do you think that they meant it that way? Or could it have just been an accident?"

The antique storeowner laughed, scooping up the rest of the stones into her palm and putting them somewhere behind her counter. "Oh, I'm sure they knew just as much about the stone as you did. Knowledge of these sorts of things isn't commonplace, as I'm sure you know." She smiled warmly as she spoke, twisting a large silver ring around one of her fingers in thought. "But awareness wouldn't change much. It's the gesture that speaks, not the information behind it."

She waved goodbye to Minato as he left the shop. Fingering the stone in his pocket, he wandered around the mall for a few minutes, feeling as though he needed to do something normal just to get the strange thoughts out of his head. He wasn't entirely sure if she had been telling the truth or just playing with him, but she had given him the stone back, which he appreciated more than he let on.

In all honesty, he'd never once wanted to part with it in the first place. But now it had been given to him a second time, and he wouldn't ever let it go again.

* * *

End part 1

Thank you for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

Author: Evil Day

Title: Precious

Rating: PG-13 for boys touching/kissing, language

Disclaimer: Persona 3 and all Shin Megami Tensei titles are the property of Atlus. Not me. Wouldn't cha know it?

Summary: AkihikoxMinato Tension and angst abounds, (woot/dance), as Minato realizes how he truly feels after almost losing Akihiko forever.

Author disclaimer: All submissions from Evil Day are works of fiction. All characters mentioned are of legal age of consent in the state of California, regardless of the canon age given in the original work. This includes the work itself and any comments posted afterward.

Spoilers: None, really, I suppose technically, up to July 2009, maybe. Set when the only available party members are Junpei, Akihiko, Mitsuru, Fuuka, and Yukari. Yeah…pretty much the beginning.

* * *

The first thing that graced Minato's ears when he walked through the dorm's front door was Akihiko's curious voice.

"Where have you been?" he asked, sitting alone in the dorm's spacious sitting room.

Minato joined him, sitting across from Akihiko's armchair on the couch. He didn't dare sit too close, not trusting himself enough to try.

"I've been at the mall. The antique shop Mitsuru suggested." He folded his hands in his lap, helplessly staring at Akihiko. Something seemed different about him today.

"Oh, that's good." Akihiko crossed his legs, sitting up more comfortably. "Did you find out anything interesting?"

Minato froze. His mind flashed through the entire encounter at the shop, and the words of the old woman stuck fast in his ears. Feeling the blunt pressure of his nails making imprints into his palms, he swallowed nervously hoping that Akihiko meant something else. Anything else.

"…What do you mean?"

"Well…I've never met the woman who owns the shop personally, but Mitsuru says she's very knowledgeable on the sorts of things we bring back from Tartarus. She's not a persona user, but she does help us, in her own way. Just like the police officer."

"Oh." Minato let out an audible sigh of relief. The woman herself had assured him that Akihiko hadn't been aware of the things she was telling him, but for a moment he had been terrified that she might have been wrong. "Yeah…she showed me a lot of things. I think she'll be able to help us out."

Akihiko nodded. No one said anything else for a few minutes, but it wasn't uncomfortable. In fact, Minato found it pleasant. Akihiko was mending his boxing gloves, and he concentrated heavily on his work, leaving Minato plenty of room to watch.

Now, in the silence and the late afternoon light, Minato realized what it was that looked different about his friend, and it had nothing to do with Akihiko himself. It was the sunlight. Minato realized that he rarely saw him during the daytime, and now that he finally had the chance he, couldn't bring himself to look away.

Minato's eyes caught the sun in Akihiko's hair, dancing over the strands and locks and illuminating them in places. His skin, pale as ever, revealed no flaws or traces of past defeat, save the thin pink line across his temple. But the thing that stole his attention the most was Akihiko's mouth. There was a place just beneath his bottom lip, a curvature of skin that was hypnotic, and Minato could feel the magnetic pull of it so strongly that he sat back, pressing his back into the couch to make sure that he wasn't drifting. He certainly felt as though he were.

"What is it?"

The abrupt sound of Akihiko made Minato jump slightly. The older boy looked up and met Minato's dazed stare.

"N-…nothing."

"No…something's wrong, isn't it? You're looking like you want to say something."

Minato shook his head furiously. Even if he did have something to say, there wouldn't be a chance he'd be able to communicate it effectively. He didn't fully understand it himself. Standing up, he bowed quickly before stammering out a hasty goodbye and quickly leaving Akihiko alone in the sitting room. He didn't stop walking until he was safely shut in his room, and Akihiko didn't try to stop him.

"Ugh…" Minato leaned his back against his closed door, subconsciously defending himself from something unseen. He didn't want to think about whatever it was he was feeling for Akihiko. He didn't even want to avoid thinking about it, because that would only further denote his avoidance. He just wanted to feel at ease.

"What the hell…" He brushed a few stray locks of hair from his eyes and all but flung himself face down onto his bed. A sharp poke in the leg reminded him of what lay in his pocket, and he reached down and pulled the stone free. Lying on his side, he held it up mere inches from his face, halfway hoping to find the answer in its rough surface. The amethyst glittered and scattered stray shards of sunlight back at him, as if to hit the final realization home.

"You're beautiful…just like…just like…"

He didn't need to say it. Both he and the amethyst already knew the answer. Holding it against his palm, he squeezed his fist so tight he thought he might draw blood from the tiny ridges of the gem against his palm, but for some reason, it didn't hurt at all. There was an aching in his heart that far outweighed the simple pains of flesh

* * *

"So, what do ya think?" Junpei put his hands on Minato's desktop and grinned, as though he already knew the answer. Sighing to himself, Minato shook his head.

"I can't, Junpei. I'm…I have plans."

"Aw, come on! Blow 'em off! You gotta come with me!"

Junpei's dramatic gestures were too much for Yukari, and she laughed out loud as she packed up her books and slipped them neatly into her backpack.

"God, Junpei, leave him alone. Maybe he doesn't want to go with someone like you."

Junpei recovered quickly from the insult, holding his head high and smiling down at Minato.

"It's fine, I'll go alone…but I don't want to hear it when I come back with the hottest chick you've ever seen. You had your chance…come on Yukari." Junpei slung his bag over his shoulder and motioned for Yukari to follow him out of the classroom.

"What makes you think I'm going? I don't want to help you hit on girls!" She turned just in time to wave goodbye to Minato as she sped out the door, Junpei running after her comically and leaving Minato to pack up his things by himself.

He'd almost finished when his cell phone began to buzz in his jacket. Opening it, he found that he'd gotten a text message.

0

Meet me by the front gate. Just you this time.

Akihiko

0

Suddenly self-conscious, Minato closed his phone quickly with a snap. There wasn't anything suspicious about it, but he looked around nervously as he packed up his things, feeling as though he were sneaking around.

Akihiko was already outside by the time Minato arrived.

"Hey." Akihiko smiled as Minato approached him and motioned for him to follow. "I wanted ask if you were busy today."

"No…why, did something happen?"

Akihiko shook his head. "No, it's nothing like that. I wanted to go out and eat, but I didn't want to go alone. Would you like to come?"

Minato pushed all rational thought aside and smiled back at Akihiko, ignoring the warning signals his mind and body were throwing out at him.

"Sure…where to?"

* * *

They took the train, getting off at a stop just shy of where they normally would were they going back to the dorm. Akihiko took Minato upstairs in a strip mall, leading him to restaurant Minato had never seen before, let alone been to.

Holding the door open, Akihiko moved to the side. "After you," he said with a friendly grin, which Minato couldn't help but return.

They ordered and got their food quickly, seating themselves across from one another in the back of the restaurant. They ate together in silence for the first few minutes, and Minato was surprised to find that the empty air between them wasn't at all strange or uncomfortable. Akihiko was tragically graceful, as always, and Minato admired this from the corner of his eye as he ate.

"You know," Akihiko began, bringing his gaze up to match the younger boys', "It's true that I wanted someone to eat with, but I was hoping that it would be you."

Minato found that the temperature in the restaurant began to rise dramatically.

"…Oh?" he managed to force out, begging his features to appear casually interested and not exactly how they felt, panicked and strained.

Akihiko nodded. "I feel that I know Yukari and Junpei pretty well. Fuuka is still new, but already I can understand the sort of person she is. Mitsuru, well, I've known her for a long time." He stopped to let that sink in as he took another bite. "But we haven't really talked much…have we?"

Minato shook his head. He didn't know that much about Akihiko, but he knew that he understood Akihiko, and knew that there was a distinct difference. But Akihiko didn't understand him. Realizing this caused a certain unrest within him, and he took down his guard just a little, giving Akihiko a warm look.

"No, we haven't…I guess I've just been minding my own business." He smiled openly at Akihiko, and the older boy saw this and paused momentarily, as though he'd just thought of something he'd forgotten to do.

Minato leaned his head to the side a bit, wondering what had happened to him suddenly. "Is everything all right?"

"What?" Akihiko blinked a few times, coming back to reality. "Oh, yeah…everything's fine." He set into the rest of his food eagerly.

The afternoon passed much more quickly than any Minato had seen since his arrival. It was nice, though, and much easier than the moments they had spent together the night Akihiko nearly died.

* * *

Minato stood still and silent just outside the door of the antique shop. Had anyone else wanted to enter they would have had to move him to the side, but he wasn't thinking of that just then.

Minato was trying to work up the courage to enter.

He had just about give up on the whole idea when the door to the shop opened, and the older woman stepped out into the mall.

"Well, don't just stand there. Come inside!" Raising her hand, she all but ushered Minato into her shop, closing the door at his back. The string of bells on the doorframe jangled loudly behind him, signaling the end of his half-hearted escape.

"H-Hello." Minato smiled tentatively, watching as she made her way behind the counter.

He thought that his reason for coming was a bit silly, which was why he had hesitated to enter the shop for so long. He'd come across another stone in Tartarus, but he himself hadn't found it.

Akihiko had given it to him. It was a beautiful stone, with a deep crimson shade that looked black in the night. The red depths were only revealed to him later, when he had studied it at his desk. The light from his computer monitor showed him the true nature of the stone, illuminating its inner beauty. With the light filtering through it, it looked like fresh blood, suspended in time.

"Well? What have you got for me?"

The shop owner's voice pulled Minato from his memories, and with a shy smile he approached the counter and set the stone on the glass. It was no longer than two inches squared, but unlike the amethyst this one was smooth, free of blemishes and irregularities.

"Oh, my." The woman's face lit up at the sight. "This is incredible." Just like the last time Minato had shown her his findings, she held it up to the light and peered over the edge of her glasses.

"I…I was hoping you could tell me a bit more about it." He hoped it didn't sound too obvious. It was a childish idea, really, and an indulgence that his emotional state really couldn't afford, but he wanted something to hold onto, besides just a single stone and an ambiguous smile.

"Oh…I take it this was another gift from your friend?"

He nodded in response, hoping she wouldn't pry.

"That's a pity…I would have loved to take this off your hands. It's a garnet, you know."

"A garnet?"

"Yes…they come in many different colors. Each color brings a different sort of energy."

"Oh…" He wasn't sure if she was going to make him ask or if she just hadn't thought of it yet, but now that he was here he had to know. "What does garnet do?"

The woman took her eyes from the stone, settling her gaze directly on Minato's face. She studied him over the top of her glasses, searching him out before she spoke.

"Garnet…well, this sort of garnet brings protection and good health," she said, handing it back to Minato. "But, I suspect you want to know more."

"Please."

She nodded before continuing. "The giving of a garnet between people is an old tradition, although not here in Japan. It's from the British Isles. A garnet is given to one you never want to leave behind. It ensures that no matter what happens in life, the garnet will bring the two of you together."

"Oh…" Minato closed his fingers around the garnet, wondering briefly what it might be like if Akihiko knew of that old tradition. What it might be like if Akihiko meant it that way.

But Minato knew better than to think that, and knew that it was foolish to cling to such thoughts. He wasn't even entirely sure why he kept coming back to the old antique shop, seeking out strange information that wouldn't do a bit of good for him.

"Can I ask you one more thing? What would you give someone if you wanted to tell them…that you loved them?"

Wordlessly, the woman, ducked underneath the counter, rummaging around a bit until she reappeared with a small, tumbled pink stone in her hand. She gave it to Minato with a solemn gaze. "Rose quartz."

"Thank you," he said softly, backing away from the counter and leaving the store quickly.

* * *

End Part 2

Yayyyyy! Only one more part…and then it's done. I'm actually rather liking this one…I hope you do, as well! I'm a huge sucker for the angst. Thank you very much for reading! And since you read it at least this far, lemme know whatcha think:DDDDDDDDD


	3. Chapter 3

Author: Evil Day

Title: Precious

Rating: PG-13 for language. The touching thing didn't pan out.

Disclaimer: Persona 3 and all Shin Megami Tensei titles are the property of Atlus. Not me. Wouldn't cha know it?

Summary: AkihikoxMinato Tension and angst abounds, (woot/dance), as Minato realizes how he truly feels after almost losing Akihiko forever.

Author disclaimer: All submissions from Evil Day are works of fiction. All characters mentioned are of legal age of consent in the state of California, regardless of the canon age given in the original work. This includes the work itself and any comments posted afterward.

Spoilers: None, really, I suppose technically, up to July 2009, maybe. Set when the only available party members are Junpei, Akihiko, Mitsuru, Fuuka, and Yukari. Yeah…pretty much the beginning.

* * *

A soft knock on his bedroom door pulled Minato's attention from his studies.

"Come in." It didn't matter who it was. Minato didn't want see them. He was content to keep to himself, even more than he had before. The past few days had been spent mulling over the rose quartz and just what he meant to do with it.

"Hey." Minato's head jerked upright at the familiar raspy sound.

"Akihiko-senpai…" He pushed his textbook out of the way and stood up from his desk, feeling an odd warmth wash over his body and mind. This was all right, just this. Being in his line of sight was enough for Minato.

"Are you busy? I suppose we're not going to explore Tartarus tonight. It's already almost eleven." Akihiko walked further into the room, taking the liberty of a seat on Minato's bed. The younger boy decided to join him.

"No…not tonight. Anyway, I think everyone's already in bed."

"Well," Akihiko crossed his legs and threw Minato a small smile, "I feel like sneaking out. Would you like to come?"

"But…it's way past curfew."

Akihiko laughed aloud at Minato's confused expression, and the depth and frequency of the tone settled deep down inside Minato's skin. Everything Akihiko did was…enchanting.

"I know…but I feel like getting into trouble, even if we really won't. No one will notice. You can't say no to that," he said, matching Minato's gaze with his own.

Minato didn't say so out loud, but there wasn't anything in the world that could make him tell Akihiko no.

* * *

They left quietly as soon as the dark hour came to a close, slipping out through the back and catching a late train. It didn't matter about the time, since the train always ran. Getting off at Port Island, Akihiko treated Minato to a late movie. It was an awful, sci-fi B movie that Minato has mentioned wanting see to while talking to Yukari and Junpei in the dorm, and he wondered if Akihiko hadn't overheard. It certainly didn't seem like the sort of thing that would entertain the older boy, although Minato couldn't be sure.

After the theater let out, they sat on the bench near the empty flower shop and just watched the lone stragglers in the night walk by on the sidewalk. Occasionally a few people would catch trains or get off of them, but no one paid them any mind, and for once the feeling of being invisible was a blessing, and less of a burden than it had become so recently.

"Thank you, senpai. How did you know I wanted to see that movie?"

Akihiko leaned back against the wooden back of the bench, watching the tiny sliver of the moon slowly trace its way across the darkness. The sky was as black as any shadow in Tartarus, save the slender crescent and a smattering of stars.

"Hm. I wonder…maybe a lucky guess."

"Still…I'm glad we snuck out tonight. Although it's sort of weird, sneaking out with you."

"Why's that?" Akihiko turned and watched Minato as he fumbled with his words, searching out the right answer.

"Ah…well, I don't mean to assume, but…I just always thought of you as the sort of person that liked to follow the rules."

Akihiko set his lips together, leaning his head to the side in thought. "I suppose," he said, sounding slightly perturbed with the thought.

Minato felt his heart lurch, hoping he hadn't been too forward. "I'm sorry!" He turned on the bench to face his senpai fully, and then cringed as the faint starlight on Akihiko's pale skin accented everything that was already too beautiful on the older boy. Biting the side of his cheek, Minato tried to think of something to say, but Akihiko waved his thoughts away.

"No, actually…you're right. It's something that's been on my mind as of late." He glanced up at the sky for a moment, sorting out his thoughts. "How long has it been since you came to the dorm?"

"Um…" Minato counted the months on his hand, wondering where all that time had gone. "Three…almost four months? Yeah…why?"

Nodding his head, Akihiko clasped his hands together, the dark leather making a smooth sound as his fingers interlaced. "Since you came…things have changed."

"…In what way?"

"Everyone's different. Well, maybe they're not different…"

A cool summer breeze picked up, lifting the ends of Minato's locks and playing them across his eyes. He lifted his hand and pulled the hair behind his ears, watching Akihiko as he spoke.

"No…I know exactly what it is, but I couldn't put my finger on it until just now," Akihiko continued, smiling to himself. "Everyone's just…so much more open now. When it was just Yukari and Mitsuru, we all talked to each other about the Dark Hour. About shadows…that was all. We passed on another in the halls and smiled, but we didn't really talk. Since you came…well, I've actually gotten to know the people I live with. We talk about things besides Tartarus, besides personas…and of course, there's Junpei, now, as well."

Minato couldn't help but return Akihiko's smile. "He's…interesting. But he's a good friend."

"He is…but watching you all together really made me reconsider a lot about myself."

"…Like what?" He thought that perhaps he ought to just leave it alone, but he'd already spoken before he could stop and catch himself.

"I just wonder what it is that I'm doing sometimes. Like you said before…always following the rules. I suppose that I wanted to sneak out tonight because I wouldn't normally do this sort of thing." He laughed then, a kind of bitter trill, and then he looked back to Minato. "Is that strange?" he asked with a sly smile.

"No…well, at least I don't think it is. There's nothing wrong with having fun."

"Fun…it's been awhile. I had fun tonight. Thank you."

Minato's eyes found his feet. "I did, too."

* * *

By the time Minato's head hit the pillow, it was nearly 3 o'clock in the morning. He paid for the excursion in full when his alarm clock went off, warning him that it was time to get ready for school.

He spent the day in a daze, but he dozed off in his afternoon class and on his way home was glad that he did. He didn't feel great, but he did feel better.

The only person who greeted him at the dorm was Junpei.

"S'up? You look like shit. What happened?"

Minato flopped down on the couch beside Junpei, rubbing at his face. "I stayed up way too late last night."

"Oh. Had a secret date, huh?" Junpei gave him the thumbs up and a wide grin.

"Wh-…what?" Every cell in Minato's body was frozen in place, waiting for whatever came next. It wasn't possible that Junpei knew…was it?

"Ha! Just messin' with ya." Junpei laughed out loud and punched Minato playfully on the shoulder. "I bet you were up all night studying, huh?"

"Ah…yeah. We have a math test next week." Flooded with relief, Minato sunk further into the rough fabric of the couch, wishing that it would just swallow him whole and let him rest. "You ought to study for it, you know." He turned to give Junpei a stern look.

"Whatever." Junpei waved his hand at Minato and picked at a stray piece of threading on his uniform pants. "You know I ain't got time for that stuff. Hey, I'm going to the mall later…you wanna come? There's gonna be lots of babes!"

Minato cringed. Watching Junpei unsuccessfully come on to strange women was depressing enough, but he was exhausted on top of that. "Um…no thanks."

"Aw, come on…you've been acting kind of down lately. Maybe it'll cheer you up."

Down…? Minato sat upright and looked Junpei square in the eyes, searching out an answer. "What do you mean?"

"I don't know…you've been kind of mopey, you know? Like you've got a lot on your mind."

He decided to say nothing. It was true, although he knew he couldn't disclose the reason for his behavior to Junpei. Absentmindedly his fingers touched the side of his leg, feeling the rough outline of the two stones in his pocket. Maybe…

"Junpei? Can I ask you something?"

"Yeah, sure…what's up?"

"…Why do you keep going to the mall to hit on girls? I mean…I'm not trying to be mean, but…it never works."

Minato was surprised to see Junpei smile honestly for a change, and the sight brought a small smile to his own lips.

"Why do you wanna know about something like that? The way you were talking, I thought you were gonna ask me about something big."

"I just…want to know why you keep doing things…even though there's no reason to."

"Ah." Junpei nodded, picking at a fold of fabric on his knee. "Honestly…it's probably because of you."

"Me?" Minato blinked, unsure of what he ought to say to that.

"Yeah…" Taking off his hat momentarily to run a hand through his short hair, Junpei stared at the coffee table uncomfortably. "It's not that I don't like you…you're my friend. But you just seem really…perfect. You know?"

"Junpei…I'm far from perfect, trust me." Minato smiled awkwardly, catching Junpei's eye as he sat forward, forgetting his weariness for the moment. "Why would you even think that?"

"Okay, maybe not perfect, but you're a lot better at pretty much everything than me or anyone else around here. And for awhile, I was kinda pissed off about it." He sighed defeated, but another smile emerged slowly from his darkened expression and lifted the gloom from his face. "But you know…it just makes me want to try harder."

"Junpei…" Minato couldn't think of the right thing to say. He was shocked, but his shock was turning slowly over into a new sense of understanding concerning Junpei.

"And then the whole thing with Akihiko happened. Remember?"

Minato nodded. There wasn't anything in the world that could shake him of his memory.

"I just thought that…this is it, you know? This might be all we have. I mean, we're good at fighting shadows and all, but what if we hadn't come at that moment for Akihiko? Would he be…?" He didn't say it out loud, and he didn't have to. Minato knew, all to well. "So I decided then that it wasn't worth it to sit back anymore. If I die the next time we go to Tartarus, I don't want to leave anything undone."

"I…oh." The truth was alarmingly real, and it opened up a sharp pit in Minato's heart. He didn't want to leave anything undone, either. He sat up on the edge of the couch and nodded at Junpei with a smile. "Right. Thank you, Junpei."

Junpei stood and gave Minato the thumbs up. "No problem. Now, I think I can hear the ladies calling me already…"

Junpei left the dorm, and Minato sat on the couch for a very long time. He held in his right hand a piece of garnet and a piece of amethyst, rolling the two of them around and listening to the dull clacking of the stones as they danced in the center of his palm.

He thought that it was a good idea to go to Tartarus tomorrow. There was something he'd left undone, and it couldn't wait any longer.

* * *

11:37 pm

Minato left his room, noticing the quiet darkness that had settled into the dorm since he'd gone into his room to study a few hours earlier. It seemed that everyone had retired for the night, but underneath the particular door he was standing in front of the light from inside the room snuck out across the floor at his feet. He was still awake.

His left hand was occupied, so his lifted his right to tap gently on the door, just loud enough so that the older boy would hear and no one else.

It only took a few moments for the door to open, and Akihiko leaned against the doorframe with a friendly smile.

"Hey."

Minato swallowed. He didn't trust his voice.

Akihiko must have noticed the tension in the younger boy's stance, and after a few silent moments had passed his expression changed from one of casual conversation to curiosity.

"Is everything okay?"

Wordlessly Minato lifted his left arm with his palm face up and slowly uncurled his fingers. The tumbled pink stone gleamed in the uneven bedroom light that outlined Akihiko's frame.

Minato's eyes never left Akihiko's face. He could feel the anxiety in his own features, but he held still, resisting all urges and setting himself to the task of never regretting anything ever again.

Akihiko's eyes moved from Minato's hand to his face, and then back to this hand again, and he took the rose quartz from Minato with his left hand. With his right hand, he took Minato's outstretched hand, the dark leather glove gripping Minato tightly.

He pulled Minato gently into the room and stepped backwards, shutting the bedroom door behind them.

* * *

The End.

Sigh. This is the sort of ending that I'm a big fan of. I hope you liked it! Let me know if you did, thank you very much! It's hard to read your minds :)

Thanks to my lovely reviewers:

Rourque-Eijirou-P3

JustAnAmateur

TheDonutMistress

Random fella

Meru Caldera

InnocentSinIncarnate

Just remember, in my next fic, your name could be here! ( I know, I know...very nice)


End file.
